


I'm Afraid Of Americans

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Vore, Threesome - M/M/M, Vore, you stupid no im not what's 9+10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donald Trump and Joe Biden safely and consensually explore their fetishes together for the first time after a particularly tense debate. Guest-starring Doctor Anthony Fauci! Canon-compliant.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Anthony Fauci, Joe Biden/Donald Trump, Joe Biden/Donald Trump/Anthony Fauci
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	I'm Afraid Of Americans

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work comes from David Bowie's 1995 song "I'm Afraid Of Americans".

Fun fact, actually really really sad fact: Trump never meant to get into politics. He had put an ad out in the _MONDAY_ newspaper asking for people into vore to message him. There was a typo at the printing press and it came out as votes. He didn’t know what to do, and he certainly didn’t want to expose himself to the world as someone into vore. He had to really dedicate himself to this elaborate ruse, so he came up with a plan to also run in 2020.

It was then he realized, Joe Biden had made the same mistake. Trump wasn’t sure how he found out in the first place, but now that he knew Joe's secret, he couldn't handle being in the same room. 

It felt like the heat was just a bit too high whenever he walked in, and it made the debates unbearably difficult to focus on. He kept interrupting Joe because EVERY TIME his stupid sexy little mouth opened, he pictured himself crawling into that sweet fleshy maw. One night, after a particularly hot and risky debate, they were left alone to gather their notes. Trump was so painfully aware of his actions, like every movement was of utmost importance. He was scared of telling Joe how he felt with his actions. 

He was shaking like an orange chihuahua and ended up dropping his notes. As they fell to the ground, Joe turned around and bent down to help pick them up. Trump froze. He didn’t know what to do. There he was, the object of his perpetual desire. Leaning on the ground. Saying “here, I got them” and looking up at him as if he wanted to swallow him whole. Trump looked into Biden’s eyes as Biden looked into his. Neither man, no, prey, made a move. It was then that Biden leaned in ever so slightly and spoke.

“I figured out your little secret.”

_ Fuck. _

Trump started to sweat. “W-what do you mean, Joe?”

Biden got closer and let the papers he had previously picked up fall back to the ground. 

“I know why you started this whole campaign.”

Joe licked his lips as he stared at Donald, who was turning bright orange now. As if he knew what was coming...

“A-and why did I”

“It was to protect your image, you didn’t want people knowing you meant. Vore. Not vote” “N-now Joe I don’t know-“ 

Joe raised his eyebrow, clearly sensing the prey’s lies. 

“Tut tut, don’t lie to me, Donald. I know when you lie. And I don’t like it when you lie, Donald. You wouldn’t wanna make me upset, would you?”

Donald quivered at Joe's strong voice as he stared at his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to jump right into it. Joe moved forwards so fast Donald didn’t know how to react. Suddenly, their mouths were clashing together as their tongues battled for dominance. Donald moaned and moved deeper into Joe’s mouth and It wasn’t long before his whole head managed to slip into that beautiful slimy cavern. He shook with excitement and he continued down Joe's long throat. There was a moment of concern when Donald reached his stomach but he was able to unhinge his strong jaw just enough that Donald, in all of his slippery glory, could slide down with ease. With one last gulp of Donald’s toes, 

he 

was

in.

Joe licked his lips as he thought about what to do next now he had his greatest enemy, and greatest lover, inside his tight digestive tract. Joe reflected for a moment. He had always wanted to try vore, it’s how he got sucked into politics in the first place. Dr Biden had found a post he had made on a vore subreddit, and he quickly made the excuse of him making a typo and not realizing what it was. He wanted to try to get votes, not get into vore. Of course, it was a blatant lie, but he was scared of what she might think. Now he finally had the chance, and it was  _ exhilarating _ . Nobody could deny the nature of the stolen glances between him and Donald. They had been happening for a while. When he had gone to the subreddit and found a post that was similar to Donald’s writing and experience, he had no choice but to dig deeper. It took some time but he eventually found out about Don’s original ad, and it was so much like his own claim of typo he realized instantly a man covering his tracks. He had been waiting for a chance like this for so long, and now he had Donald all the way inside him! He was just so pleased he knew what was next.

He got out his phone and quickly called Dr Fauci, the only other person who knew of Joe’s dirty little secret. He found out when Joe let it slip during a private meeting. Luckily for Joe, he accepted him and even offered to try some stuff out. Joe was too nervous at the time but now was a better time than ever, he thought. 

“Anthony?” Joe said quickly once he picked up. 

“Yes, Joe?” Fauci replied with a hint of a smirk in his voice. Almost like he knew the reason for the call. 

“I- I think I’m ready to try some of the stuff we talked about” Joe said, trembling with excitement. Dr Fauci smirked into the phone and hung up. Joe was confused, was his only confidant rejecting him? What did he do? After a few minutes of nervous waiting from Biden, Fauci walked into the room, and the relief Biden felt was palpable. 

“I thought you would never ask~” he coyly spoke as he sauntered over to Joe. Joe was unbelievably excited at this point, the older man practically vibrating with unprecedented arousal. Donald had been marinating in his stomach for a solid ten minutes now, and for the first time since he had his first bump of coke in the eighties, he felt great again. He leaned in close to Fauci and said

“A-Anthony~... Donald is inside of me right now.” Fauci smirked once again. 

“I know, I can tell from your sexy distended abdomen, baby boy.” Joe blushed and looked down. Fauci grabbed his face with his hand and tilted his chin back up.

“Don’t be embarrassed, kitten. I like it.” Joe smiled nervously, and their lips smashed together in a passionate display of affection. 

It wasn’t long before Fauci was swallowing Joe, just as Joe had swallowed Donald mere minutes earlier. Joe wiggled back and forth as he slid down Fauci’s hot wet throat, aching to be all the way inside him, every curve and fold of his body being caressed by the flesh of Fauci's digestive tract. Meanwhile, Donald was shivering with anticipation as to what would happen to him next. He had been sitting in Joe's stomach just being warmed up and gently burned by the stomach acids for a while and he loved it. He had never imagined this experience being so... wonderful, and he couldn’t wait for the next stage. He started to slide through the paler man’s intestinal tract before finally reaching the sweet little exit, the light at the end of this breathtaking tunnel. Joe had just reached Fauci’s stomach when he started to push himself out. First, Donald’s head came out, then an arm and his torso and eventually even his toes had exited Joe’s throbbing hole. Joe was shaking intensely from the pleasure, his tight little hole and cock pulsating, begging for release. 

Donald couldn’t believe what he saw when he finished his exit. Another stomach!?!? He was so excited, he had heard Joe talking to Fauci and he realized whose stomach they were in. Donald looked at Joe, they were both so incredibly happy. Donald moved to kiss him again, this time with less aggression and need to be inside. They were both already inside of someone! All they needed now was the loving embrace of one another. Their kiss turned extremely passionate as they started to grope each other, tensions running high and oxygen a bit low. It wasn’t long until something else of Donald’s was inside Joe. After a few minutes Joe went weak in the knees and Donald stopped the rigorous pounding. Joe turned to look at him, they were both covered in sweat and stomach acid at this point. Donald exited Joe once again as Joe pulled him close. Suddenly, Joe entered Donald for the first time, in a turn of events. And it. Was. Magical. Donald said

“J-Joe ~ah~ I didn’t ~mmmh~ I didn’t think ~ugh~ you were going to ~ahhh~ enter me~” in his typical seductive tone. Joe was now fully pounding Donald and every bone in Donald’s body was shaking with stimulation “you better believe it, you clown” Joe whispered in his ear. Fauci could feel them going at it in his stomach and he was more than pleased about this. 

Just like the two men he had entered his field of choice because of an incident involving vore, he had mentioned he wanted to see someone come out of someone else and had to cover it up by saying he meant helping birth a baby. Now he was a doctor, and he couldn’t complain, as his choices led him here after all. What more could Fauci want than two men fucking inside of him? It was a medical miracle and a childhood dream come true. He started to moan with pleasure as the two prey moved around hitting his G spot in a consistent, repetitive motion, and he began stroking his thick musky cock, already dripping with precum. 

Inside, Donald was completely destroyed. He had never been fucked by a man before, and he was so glad it was Joe. He was rough but not rough enough that it hurt badly, the gentle burn making him tremble in the scientist’s bowels. Joe was on top of him, pushing him further and further into Fauci’s stomach lining with every powerful thrust. Every single time he exited, Donald shook hoping he would enter again soon. And he did, every. Single. Time. Hard and fast. Donald had already orgasmed twice, but that wasn’t stopping Joe. The people who called him “sleepy Joe” were wrong because he was wide awake now, and filled with a fervour he hadn’t felt in decades.

“a~ahh~”, Donald managed to say. 

“use ~ug~ your words, Donald ~hmph~” Joe said, smirking since he knew it would be impossible for Donald to say much of anything with the amount of overstimulation he was experiencing. 

A single tear cascaded down Donald’s face, a droplet of pure ecstasy washing away his spray tan. For a second, Joe was concerned he had gone too far before he saw the smile on Donald’s face. It was then he realized what Donald was trying to say. Neither of them had ever felt this much pleasure. He was grateful, Joe was also grateful. He knew they would remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

Joe collapsed in a pile of sweat beside Donald as they both stopped to catch their breath. At that moment they felt a tug towards Fauci’s taut and slippery exit. They looked at each other and smiled as they slid out. First was Joe, then came Donald. Fauci had his face twisted up in pleasure as the last limbs left his hole, and his cock finally released its bittersweet payload, landing on the navy-blue carpet a few feet from where he stood. One man and two prey stared at each other, happily lapping up the fluids soaking into the carpet. Donald and Joe were filthy with all kinds of body fluids and Fauci smirked down at them.

“How about you boys get cleaned up? You wouldn't want to be dirty before bed, would you?” 

Joe and Donald shared a loving glance with one another before running off to the showers. They knew that this wouldn’t be the end though, and there would be more pleasure in their future.


End file.
